


Talkin' It Out

by docmartin51, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmartin51/pseuds/docmartin51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: SHORT FICS AND "DRABBLES" ABOUT PAST MISCOMMUNICATIONS, MIS-UNDERSTANDINGS, AND SIMPLE FUCK UPS THAT CAUSE THE OFFENDERS TOSEEK ABSOLUTION FROM THE OFFENDED
Relationships: Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Carina DeLuca/Maya Bishop, Vic Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks after their argument on the night of Maya Bishop's 'slip' she convinced her  
> ex (?) to hear her out-allow her to apologize...The sexy blonde Lieutenant made the most  
> of her opportunity (with an assist from *BEST FRIEND ANDY HERRERA*)

"You are so precious to me, Carina-you ARE...I've never said that to anyone before. And that scares the shit out of me. It's  
scary exhilarating, you know? I'm RAMBLING, huh?"...

Carina smiled softly and said "A bit. Come in."

Inside they sit in silence for long minutes, until Carina said "What is it, Bella? Why are you here?"

"Because I hurt you" her girlfriend (?) responded. "I'm stupid and immature and an asshole and I tried to make YOU small with what  
I said. You are so undeserving of that type of treatment-and I'm ashamed of myself. If you will please forgive me I can't guarantee that I  
won't make more mistakes, but I can guarantee to see a specialist about my repressed trauma and to work on being the type of partner  
that you DO deserve."

"I'm going to say something, Bella...listen only at first: do you promise?"

Maya nodded yes.

"OK. When I was younger, if you hurt me? I did not forgive easily. I held on to things, for a very, very long time. But it’s the truth.  
I can say it because years later I realize just how closed my mind was to possibility. How I limited myself by never giving life or  
the people in it a second chance. I really missed out on getting to know some really great people because of my unwillingness  
to give second chances or extend forgiveness for people being human. I believe that you are sincere in your regrets: your friend Andy  
came to me and explained that you are not one to pursue and that if you are doing that then your feelings must be genuine.  
You owe much to that short woman-all of her scut work for the next six months, I'd say!"


	2. Moot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frigid weather system dumps 12" of snow and ice on Seattle WA, trapping Jack Gibson  
> in a culvert, after he slid off the highway on his way back to the city. As a favor to Chief Ripley  
> Patrol Sergeant Ryan Tanner went out to find him, and HIS cruiser was also trapped...

_LUCKILY FOR THE TWO EX-ROMANTIC RIVALS THEY HAVE NEARLY A FULL TANK OF FUEL._  
_THE WIND SEEMS TO HAVE PICKED-UP A LITTLE, THOUGH_...

“Now this is some BULLSHIT!” Gibson mutters bitterly.

“Which part?” Tanner wants to know. “The trapped in a snowstorm part, or the trapped in a snowstorm with ME part?”

“BOTH!” The bearded Firefighter faces his former rival, his tone challenging.

“I was there first, Man, if you remember. I didn’t know about you, but even if I had I don’t know if I would have backed off or not.  
I know Andy since AGE NINE: over twenty years. YOU?”

“That shit that went down wasn’t on me. I didn’t know about you either, but she and I were dating for six months at the time so  
no matter who was where first, high school romances don’t count the same as adult romances. She and I had the second one…you  
SHOULD have backed off.”

“The two of you aren’t married, and you and I have never been friends, so I don’t see it like that. Since I DIDN'T KNOW.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. She’s married to Sullivan now, pregnant with his kid. It’s moot.”

“If it’s moot why are you still ‘hatin’?”

“I’m in love with her.”

“So am I.”

“Like I said: moot.”

... _THE WIND BEGINS TO HOWL, INCREASING IN SPEED AND VOLUME_...


End file.
